


Stumble and Catch

by 2FaceMyFate



Series: Swan Queen Week Cubed - Winter 2017 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week Winter 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2FaceMyFate/pseuds/2FaceMyFate
Summary: It's the first day of Regina's internship at Boston Gen and she wakes up late with company.





	

Regina set up in her bed. She looked around, searching for her phone that was alarming. She stumbled out of bed, naked, and began picking up cloths that were thrown all over the bedroom. Last night had been a bit crazy but great sex. She finally found her phone so she could shut off the alarm. It was then she realized she only had 20 minutes to get to the hospital. It was the first day of her internship at Boston General.   
“Shit,” she cursed. She rushed into her closet to get dressed.   
“Wha...” Regina glanced toward her bed. A blonde mess of curls peaked out from under the covers. “What time is it,” the beautiful woman asked as she got up.   
“Time for you to go,” Regina said. “I'm late so I don't have time for...” she motioned dismissively at the woman. “this. Please go.”   
“Oh. Okay. Yeah. Um...I had a great time.”  
“I don't have time. See yourself out.”  
“Wait...” Regina poked her head out of the closet. “Where's my phone?” She spun around. “And my panties.” She began looking around in a fashion similar to Regina when she was looking for her phone. Regina rolled her eyes. She came out of the closet with her pants on, and unbuttoned shirt, showing off her black bra. The blonde took a moment to take in the sexiness. “God you're hot.”   
“I'm sorry...um...”  
“Emma. Listen. You obviously have to be somewhere. I've got my phone now. I can live without the panties.” Emma quickly pulled on her pants, bra, and tee. “I had a good time. Just wish we could share a coffee or something.”   
“Yeah well maybe in another life.” Emma smiled at her.   
“You're cute when you're stressed. Well. See ya, Gina.” She left quickly while Regina was looking for her socks. 

Regina made it just in time to see the Chief of Surgery walk into the room. Rumple Gold. The best damn general surgeon in the country. He was also an old friend of her mother. Not that that was going to win her any points. They shifted between old friends and bitter rivals continuously. He began his speech to the new interns. Regina was to busy looking around as he walked them into an OR. It was beautiful. She smiled as she thought of all she was going to do in this room. She was going to be the best surgeon since her mother.   
They were thrown right in on their first day. They were all assigned to a resident. She was with Dr. Mal Draco. She was a towering woman with golden hair and quite a presence. After her shift finished she headed home. Just as she was coming out of the locker room she ran into someone.   
“Sorry,” the person said. “Oh, hey.” Regina looked up to meet her guest from this morning.   
“What...what are you doing here? Did you follow me?”  
“Hold up. No. My sister works here. She's a resident. I was just heading to see her.”  
“Oh really? Who's your sister?”  
“Me.” Regina turned to see Dr. Mary Margaret Blanchard standing a few feet away. Regina knew her. She was the daughter of Dr. Eva Blanchard. Regina's mother hated her.   
“Wait...you work here?” Regina asked.   
“Yes. I'm doing my fellowship in Pediatrics.” Regina gave a neutral laugh. She turned back to Emma.   
“She's your sister?”  
“Well sister-in-law. You know Mar?”  
“She's the witch's spawn,” Blanchard pointed out. Regina glared at her.   
“Mar, not cool.”   
“Well she's not wrong,” Regina said with a shrug. “My mother is known for her wicked personality.”  
“How do you know each other,” Blanchard asked. Regina and Emma shared a look.   
“Um...well...”  
“Ew! Emma! Really!? Is she the reason you didn't come home last night?”  
“Well yeah...what? She's hot, Mar.” Regina couldn't help the smirk. Blanchard gave a dramatic sigh and rolled her eyes.  
“I have to go submit a report. Meet me in the lobby in 15 minutes.”   
“Sure.” They watched her march off. Emma turned to Regina.   
“So this was not how I wanted our next meeting to go...you know if we met again.”   
“Really?” Emma nodded. She leaned against the wall.   
“So you're a doctor?”  
“Yes. Dr. Regina Mills.”   
“Nice.” They stood their smiling at each other for a long moment. “So...would you be interested in a repeat of last night? Maybe an actual date?” Regina bit her lip as she considered the proposal.  
“I'd like both actually. Last night was amazing.” She leaned in toward the blonde. “But I'm not sure if I'm up for anything serious. I'm an intern now and that means a lot of work.”  
“I get it. Maybe we could figure something out. I mean I already spend a lot of time in this hospital. I have to keep an eye on Mar. My brother, he's overseas serving. I wouldn't mind having someone else to spend time with here.”   
“Well you're brother is very brave.”  
“Thank you. I like to think so.”  
“What about you? What do you do for a living?”  
“Oh me? I'm an architect for a local company. I'm actually doing some of the design work for the new wing of this hospital and the remodel of the cardio building. So I'll be around.”   
“Yes, I imagine so.” Regina pulled a pin out of her purse and grabbed Emma's hand. She scribbled her number across her forearm. “Call me.”   
“I will. But you know...I have a few minutes before I have to go.” Emma maneuvered her back into the locker room. Regina's back met the lockers as Emma kissed her. She kissed back just as hungry. They pulled each other close as their tongues dueled. Emma's hands slipped under the edge of her shirt, tracing silky skin. Regina hummed at the heat the touch ignited. She laced the fingers of one hand into Emma's long hair, pulling her closer.  
“Now that's what I'm talking about!” They broke apart. They both turned to set glares on Dr. Jones.   
“Jones,” Regina growled.   
“Get lost perv,” Emma barked. He rolled his eyes and headed for his locker.   
“How about you get lost, love. This is the intern locker room. I'm suppose to be here.” Regina let out another growl before grabbing Emma's hand and pulling her toward the exit. She complained vehemently as they left the locker room.  
“Stupid wanna be pirate. I hate that guy. Did you know he's already slept with three nurses? Three!” Emma shifted their positions and pulled Regina into an empty room.   
“Calm down.” She said as she closed and locked the door. “Just chill.” She turned and began rubbing her arms to calm her. “Listen, I have to go meet Mar. But I'll call you and we can see about meeting up for something other than alcoholic beverage.” She smirks. Regina smiles.   
“Okay, Em'ma.” Emma gave her a wink before kissing her one last time.   
“Text me.” Emma nodded.   
“Bye, Regina.” She smiled at her for a long moment.   
“Bye, Emma.” Regina smirked as Emma backed out of the room. She waited a second and then left as well. She was looking forward to the text message.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure what this was but I was late so there it is.


End file.
